The invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising several signal paths which are formed by active circuits and via which signals of different level are applied to a common output, each signal path being activatable by a switchable current source.
A circuit arrangement of this general kind is known from DE-AS No. 25 06 034. However, the common output is connected to different signal sources via the various signal paths, so that the circuit arrangement acts as a signal source switch. However, it is in principle also possible to derive the signals to be applied via the various signal paths from a common signal source, but with a different amplitude or a different frequency response such as is known from DE-OS No. 30 37 986.
Due to the inevitable tolerances in the manufacture of the active circuits serving as signal paths, offset voltages may occur during switching over, said offset voltages causing a slight variation of the output d.c. voltage in reaction to the switch-over. This variation is reproduced as a click by a connected loudspeaker.